durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Haruto
Haruto (遥人, Haruto) is a young orphaned boy who first appears in A Sunset with Izaya Orihara after losing both of his parents. Characteristics Personality Haruto is portrayed as cheerful and innocent. He does not know Izaya's hand in his father’s death and admires him a lot for "helping" them and for his power, where Haruto is powerless. He wants to become like Izaya even if he has to sacrifice his own humanity (which Izaya obviously would not prefer). It is stated that Haruto is clinging to Izaya to keep himself together. He is much more childish and cheerful than Himari and tends not to think things through. He still retains some aspects to his upbringing with his parents, such as needing to work to get something he wants. Although Izaya expressed to him that doesn't matter to him, Haruto still follows through with this idea and decides to help push his wheelchair or help him run errands like bringing Sasazaki to him before asking for anything he wants. Background Himari’s father was close friends and business partners with Haruto’s father. When their business succeeded Haruto’s father took all of the credit and became the director of the company. Himari's father perceived this as a betrayal and hired Izaya to find an opportunity for him to kill the director and take all his money. What Izaya omitted was that the director had taken the reins of the company so he could take the full blame for a huge problem in the company and protect Himari’s father, who he would then leave the company to. Himari’s father, only learned this after killing Haruto’s father. Afterwards Haruto’s mother fell out with Himari’s mother, and eventually stabbed Himari’s mother with a chopper and tried to kill herself and both the children. She was sent to a mental institute, Himari’s mother was sent to the hospital, and the children were left temporarily parentless. Some time after these events, Izaya approached Haruto and Himari and told them he was an acquaintance of their fathers and that he would be taking care of them for the time being, though it is unclear if they remain with Izaya or live separately. When the two are taken in by him, they were informed they no longer had to go to school and they would receive lessons from Izaya himself. Haruto, wanting to return the favor for everything Izaya had been doing for them, decided to start helping Izaya with his day-to-day life and work. Synopsis A Sunset with Izaya Orihara Izaya brings Haruto and Himari to the city Bunokura with him and uses them as his lackeys, sending them to retrieve Sasazaki and accompanying him when he meets ups with Azami. Two days after they met with Azami they tag along with Sozoro to the Oukarengou's hideout. He waits outside with Himari and helps her cut the telephone line and internet cable and seal the door so the men fighting Sozoro inside could not escape. Once Sozoro makes Douma Kiyojima concede to coming with them, they head back to where Izaya is staying. A Standing Ovation with Izaya Orihara Izaya brings Haruto and his group to the Natsugawara baseball stadium with him for a night game, using the tickets he received as payment from a previous job. Haruto and Himari briefly return to Izaya at his seated area near the end of the second inning to ask about the game. Izaya gives them some cash to spend, which Haruto takes gratefully and goes to buy ice cream, but on his way back he runs into Iroha Mayuzumi. After their brief encounter, Haruto runs back to Izaya, unaware Iroha was tasked to watch him and now has caught the attention of Ryuusei Takioka for his connection to him. After two of Hiura's subordinates invite Izaya to see Hiura in the VIP room, Haruto and Himari are called out to by Tamae Takioka. She informs Haruto that Izaya had asked for them, which Haruto readily agrees until Himari stops him, pointing out how suspicious the situation was. Tamae threatens to harm Haruto, although Haruto is unaware of this exchange between the two females. They both comply and follow Tamae to the sixth parlor room, where they are kept as hostages. Relationships Izaya Orihara After Izaya takes them under his wing, he acts as a teacher for the two, tutoring them on subjects they would learn in school as well as others Izaya wants them to be savvy on. Initially Haruto expresses he is a bit sad not seeing his friends or not going to school anymore, he takes Izaya's statement that he'll "make new friends" down to heart. He feels he did make friends with the company Izaya has around him including, Sozoro, Isozaka, Lisa, Fujiura, and Mamiya and proudly listed all the subjects he learned from Izaya. During the course of a year, Haruto appears to have come to idolize Izaya, which is shown when Haruto happily states that 'Izaya knows everything,' or 'let's ask Izaya-san.' The change from simply being grateful to him, to idolizing him, is most apparent when Haruto goes from referring to Izaya as 'onii-chan', to 'Izaya-san/' Both Haruto and Himari frequently assist Izaya by running errands for him or even holding doors to prevent 'bad people' from escaping. In return, Izaya treats them with toys and other gifts. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Exclusive Characters